Helena's Secret
Previous Quest Info You have a date with Vichy to gather intel about the wine together. Set out to the tavern now! Objective Talk to Helena in the tavern. Rewards EXP +500 Vow of Silence x1 Stars in Night Fog x1 Synopsis Magda is accompanying Vicky to the tavern to collect information about wine, but bumped into Helena. She told Magda her secret. As it happens to be, the famous sacred girl of the sky church is her elder sister. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom, I'm leaving. Today Miss Vicky invited me to gather wine information together. Eliza: Go ahead. Magda: Mom, see you. (Go and meet Vicky in the pub.) Story Chat 2 Magda: Miss Vicky... Vicky: Lady Ellenstein, you are here! Magda: Yeah, I'm experienced in collecting wine information now. Vicky: Let's start. Hmm... They are discussing over there... I'll take a look. Magda: I'll talk to the bartender... Helena: Magda! Magda: Ah! Helena is also here! Helena: Yeah. I'm taking a day off to relax over a few drinks. What are you doing here, Magda? Magda: I'm here with a friend to gather some information on wine because she's been working on a new drink recently. Helena: Oh... Your friend must be very good at it? Magda: I believe so... Helena: By the way... Magda, last time when we went to watch fireworks, you heard me mention sister... Magda: Yeah... You said I heard you wrong... Helena: You were right... Actually, my sister is that reputed Sacred Girl! Have you heard of her? She lives in the church. Every day many followers go to the church to see me. She's really good. People genuinely respect her... Let me tell you... When we were little, she was afraid of everything... She always stayed behind me. She dared not say anything when bullied and I had to step forward to kick their ass for her! Magda: (Helena is glowing when talking about her sister...) Helena: Later... Something happened and she was sent to the church... In church she treated the ill and saved the dying... People respect her and gave her the title Sacred Girl. Not like me... He-heh... I waste my everyday on filthy men... Damn it... Why am I telling you this? Magda: Helena, have you been to the church? Helena: I did during her fund raising. I dressed up so she couldn't recognize me... If people saw my face, she would be in trouble... Magda: (...This is Helena's secret...) Helena: Forget about it. I have a gift for you, Magda my darling. Magda: Hmm? This... Helena: I bought it a while ago but never had a chance to wear. I don't think I'll ever wear it actually... Magda: (This is a church style reserved dress, completely different from what Helena usually wears...) Helena: Take it as a reward for listening to this bar girl's complaints... Magda: ...Thank you, Helena. Helena: I'm the one who should say thank you... Thank you, Magda, for not judging me like other people do... Magda: This is nothing... However, here's one thing I want you to know. Helena: What is it? Magda: Your sister wants you to visit her. Go see her when you can... Helena: ...Really? Magda: No matter what roles you are playing now, she's missing you as much as you miss her. Neither of you could ever let go this relationship... Helena: I'll think about it. Thank you, Magda. Vicky: Magda, I have some good news to tell you! I've got some awesome intelligence. Let's go! I can't wait to try out this new inspiration! Magda: Sure. Helena, see you. Helena: ...See you, Magda! Vicky: Hmm? That lady is very pretty. Magda, do you know her? Magda: She's a friend of mine. Vicky: Please introduce her to me! I think she's a good drinker! Magda: Sure! Story Chat 3 Magda: Mom, I'm back. I got his for you. This kind of Gin is very popular these days. Eliza: Ah-yah... Magda, thank you! Magda: Not at all! Eliza: ...Magda, anything happened today? You seem very happy. Magda: Nothing really, mom. I'm just in a very good mood. Ha-hah... Eliza: ...Is that it? Magda: Yes. Nothing happened... Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript